Shattered MirrorInuyasha Version
by blackmoon001
Summary: Kagome is a witch and a vampire hunter. She does to a new school and meets a two vapmire. Soon she falls in love. The vampire she is looking for is a twin of the one she loves. Can Kagome kill him or will her love stop her. SessKag
1. Default Chapter

AU: In this Inuyasha story will be a little or a lot of OCC, k? I am sorry. So enjoy the story. OH yeah, if you don't know whom Amelia Awater-Rhodes is, she is a girl who wrote this book called Shattered Mirror. So that is why the title is called Shattered Mirror- Inuyasha version. Confusing? Yeah, I know, I confuse myself sometimes, too.  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha.  
Chapter 1  
  
Kagome Higurashi shivered. The aura of vampires seeping from the house in front of her was nearly overwhelming. She drove her car a couple of yards away from the white Volvo she had been following. Her sapphire Jaguar was flashy, and she hadn't had time to change the plated.  
  
She was lucky she had been planning on crashing a different party, or she would never have been ready for this one. She had come across the white Volvo's owner at the gas station and had tailed her here.  
  
She cut the motor and ran her fingers through her black blue hair, which was windblown by the drive in the convertible. Flashing a killer smile at no one. She checked her appearance in the rearview mirror. The girl in the glass appeared attractive, wild, and carefree. The core of stone was not visible in her reflection.  
  
As she stood, Kagome smoothed down her blue tank top and cream jeans and automatically checked to make sure her knives were in place – one in a spine sheath on her back, and one tucked into each calf-high boot, only then did she approach the house.  
  
With blinds and shades pulled, the house appeared empty from the outside, but the illusion was quickly shattered. Before she even had a chance to knock, someone pulled open the door.  
  
Leech, Kagome thought, disgusted, as she flashed a smile as practiced as the one she had given her rearview mirror at thee vampire who had opened the door.  
  
Whoa. Her smile did not waver, even though the vampiric aura in the hose hit her like a sledgehammer to her gut. Her skin tingled at the sense of power, the felling as unpleasant as sandpaper scarping across raw skin.  
  
Unpleasant feeling or no, began to mingle, looking always for the prey she was risking her neck to find – Inuyasha.  
  
Inuyasha was one of the most infamous of his kind, a vampire who had hunted blatantly since the 1800s. His first known prey had been a young mother named Elisabeth Higurashi. Elisabeth had been a with, a vampire hunter, and incidentally, Kagome's ancestor. Her family had been hunting Inuyasha ever since-with out success.  
  
Inuyasha was clever-he had to be to have eluded hunters from the most powerful family of witches for so long. Nut he was also vain, and that would be his downfall. Everyone of his victims wore his marks, decorated cuts into their arms with the blade of his knife. Inuyasha allowed some of his victims to live, but he twisted their minds to make them sickeningly loyal to him. Hunters had caught more then one of those warped humans, but they each professed to chose death before they would betray the vampire.  
  
One of them, however, had made a mistake. A flat tire on the way to this bash had left her fuming at a gas station off Route 95, and she had been too preoccupied to cover the scars on her arms. The attendant, a member of the hunter's complex systems of informants, had called Kagome; she had followed the girl's white Volvo here.  
  
Taking a breath to focus her senses, Kagome searched the room with all six of them. Humans scents mingle with the overpowering aura of vampires. Kagome felt pity and a slight disgust for the living who flitted among the vampires like flies clinging to dead flesh. Though Kagome did see one human boy leaving just after she came in, most of these humans would stay, out of either ignorance or perverted loyalty.  
  
She didn't like being inside this group without backup, but the short drive between the gas station drive and this house had only allowed for a few cell-phone calls, which had reached only busy signals and answering machines. She couldn't risk making a serious kill, outnumbered as she was, but is she played nice tonight, she had a good chance of wangling an invitation to the next bash this group hosted. She could bring the big guns then.  
  
The trick was to avoid being killed- or munched on. She was posing as free food, human and helpless, but letting a vampire feed on her was further than she was willing to go. Besides, even the weakest vampire would be able to taste the difference between the bland vintage of human blood and the power in her own witch blood.  
  
It was past ten o'clock at night, and the back of Kagome's neck tingled with apprehension. Any hunter knew better then to stay at a bash after midnight. Called the Devil's Hour, midnight was when the killing was done.  
  
Yet if Kagome wanted an invitation, she needed to stay and convince these creatures she was one of the idiotic humans who bared their throats willingly. Any hunter, from the most amateur to the most respect, would give his right eye and his life for a chance to take down a group of vampires this strong.  
  
Kagome befriended the girl she had followed, and within fifteen minutes she had charmed her way into receiving one of the slick white cards that stated the time and location of the next bash this group was hosting.  
  
Now all she had to do was follow the two simplest rules any hunter ever learned: Don't get caught, and clean up after yourself.  
  
As the Devils Hour drew near, Kagome found the weakest of the vampires and made sure she was lone with him when the clock struck.  
  
"I don't think Naraku meant this room to be public," her companion pointed out, referring to their vampire host. Kagome recognized the name with revulsion. Inuyasha was not the only creature in this group the hunters would love to take down.  
  
Hiding her thoughts, she smiled and put a hand on her companion's shoulder, forcing herself to ignore the unpleasant thickness of his aura. "Maybe I just wanted you all you myself," she teased, meeting his black vampiric eyes,  
  
The fiend got the message and leaned closer to her. Kagome ran her fingers through his blond hair, and he wrapped a slender hand around the back of her neck, gently urging her forward.  
  
She leaned her head back, knowing where his gaze would travel. He fell for it, as they always did, and as she felt his lips touch her throat, she reacted.  
  
Shoving him back into the wall, she used his moment of confusion to draw the sliver knife from the sheath on her back. Before he could recover his wits, she slammed the blade into his chest, then twisted the knife to make sure his heart was completely destroyed. Vampiric power lived in the blood, and any well-trained hunter knew to twist the knife and obliterate the source of that power. Even Kagome, with a silver blade forged by magic thousands of years old, was still careful. The Higurashi's blade would poison any vampire it scratched, but there was no reason to be careless.  
  
The kill was silent and quick; no one outside even knew this monster was down. Kagome absently wiped her clean hand on her jeans, brushing away the tingling aftereffect of touching him, and touched her throat to reassure herself that there were no puncture marks.  
  
She tucked the body into a corner, knowing this house would probably be abandoned for a while after this bash-that was one of the techniques the vampires used to keep hunters from tracking them down. they were rarely stupid enough to sleep in the same house where they killed.  
  
For a moment she paused, pondering the lifeless body, wondering how many person would willingly become a creature who fed on humanity, a monstrous parasite. He would have taken her blood and killed her had she not killed him first.  
  
She shook her head. It was dead, as it should have been when vampire blood first frozen its heart years ago. That was all that mattered.  
  
Checking herself for blood and finding none, she took the moment to relax as she waited for some time to pass.  
  
She sense another vampire behind her but forced herself to turn slowly, as if a little groggy. She recognized the vampire immediately. Naraku had wavy black hair and sculpted features, which would have made him attractive had his aura not been enough to make Kagome's stomach churn. In the midst of his blond features, his black eyes seemed infinitely darker. Naraku was one of the oldest on his line, and more powerful than any creature Kagome had ever faced.  
  
For a moment, Kagome debated going for her blade. Attacking Naraku by herself with so many of his kinds near would probably mean the end of her life. But is might be worth it.  
  
Before Kagome could make a move, though, Naraku glanced pointedly to the doorway behind which Kagome had hidden her prey. "What excellent taste," he congratulated her. "He was rather a pain."  
  
A prepared vampire was more difficult to fight than an unsuspecting one. Without hesitation, Kagome went for her knife.  
  
Please review. This is my second story. If you hadn't read my first one it is called, well I don't have a name for it and can ya help me pick a name for it? Please. And should I continued. I also picked the pairing, too.  
  
Please Review!  
  
Arigatou gouzaimasu!! (thanks you very much) 


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2  
  
"You came home looking like this?!"  
  
Kagome nodded sharply in answer to the healer's question.  
  
Kikyou Shikon shook her head but made no comment.  
  
She was the strongest loving member of her line, and had nearly been disowned recently due to her associations with vampire. Kagome had disliked the girl ever since the trail and looked like her, but Kikyou was an effective healer, and Kagome only turned to the best.  
  
Kagome had been raised to ignore pain so it would not incapacitate her in a fight and tonight those lessons had proved invaluable. Both bones on her right forearm had broken when Naraku grabbed her wrist and threw her into a wall; her head had hit hard enough that had she been human it would have knocked her out. Instead, she had simply drawn another knife with her left hand.  
  
Fortunately, Naraku and his guests had all been more interested in the pleasures willingly provided by their human sycophants than in fighting a vampire hunter, and had quickly lost interest in Kagome and allowed her to escape.  
  
Kagome had been lucky. She had survived because the vampire had gotten bored. That-added to the fact that she hadn't seen Inuyasha-grated on her.  
  
It was almost five o'clock in the morning by the time Kikyou was finished setting the arm. The healer moved on to deal with Kagome's numerous others scrapes, bruises, and minor sprains when Dominique Higurashi returned from hunting and came to see her injured daughter. As she sized up Kagome' condition, her expression was calm, but marked with distinct disapproval.  
  
"You were careless," Dominique chastised, after she heard the details of Kagome's night. "You went into that group unprepared, and you stayed past midnight."  
  
Kagome lowered her gaze, but did not allow her defiant expression to fall.  
  
Finally Kagome spoke up, her voice sure despite Dominique's reproach." Inuyasha was there." Dominique could complain all she liked about Kagome's carelessness, but if Inuyasha was part of that group, then they had a lead to finding him.  
  
"Inuyasha?" Dominique's voice was sharp. "You saw him?"  
  
Kagome shook her head. "One of his prey-marked."  
  
"That doesn't help much unless you saw the vampire himself," Dominique pointed out dryly, and Kagome set her jaw to keep from arguing. "And now we have no way to keep from tracking him down." Kagome did not bother turning over the invitation she had received. After having teased and release the hunter they had found in their midst, the vampire would know better than to host the bash she had mistakenly been invited to.  
  
"You're set," Kikyou said, her normally quiet voice to interrupt the conversation. She patted the cast on Kagome's arm gently. "You'll need a week or so to heal completely, and until then I recommend that you take it easy. Okay?" the last was said with a sharp look to Dominique.  
  
The Higurashi matriarch nodded. "Thank you for your help, Kikyou. Sorry to bother you so late."  
  
Kikyou shrugged, her fatigue visible. "No problem. I was in the neighborhood, at a SingleEarth hospital."  
  
Dominique did not react to the remark, and Kagome copied her mother's neutral mask. SingleEarth. The organization was growing be leaps and bounds, with humans; witched, vampire, and shapeshifters joining, all working toward a common cause: unite al the creatures on Earth. Though a noble goal, it was never going to work. Vampire were hunters, evil by nature, and most were incapable of containing their for bloodshed. Even the vampires at SingleEarth, who survived by feeding on animals or willing donors, admitted that it was painful to love without killing.  
  
"I guess you probably wont be at school tomorrow?" Kikyou asked on her way out.  
  
Kagome glanced to her mother but saw no sympathy. "I'll be there." No matter how hard a night Kagome had had, Dominique was not one to allow her daughter, not even for a few days so she could start at her new school on Monday. Kagome would start bright and early on Wednesday morning.  
  
Kagome had been expelled from her last school for fighting on school grounds. In the process of extinguishing a vampire, some school property had been broken, and the administration had not been particularly understanding. Only some quick thinking by Kagome's brother, Souta, had kept anyone from the finding nody.  
  
After the incident, Dominique had decided to move her daughter away from the constant excitement of the city and into a dull Massachusetts suburb named Acton form Tokyo, Japan. Kikyou and her family lived there.  
  
Dominique returned upstairs to sleep, and Kikyou caught Kagome's good arms.  
  
"I should warn you. There are a few vampires in the school." Upon Kagome's look, she added sternly, "They're harmless, and they have every right to be there. If you hurt any of them-"  
  
"If they're harmless, I'll just ignore them. I can't afford to get kicked out of another school, anyway. Okay?" Kagome offered. Kikyou nodded.  
  
Kagome's pride, already ground into the dirt, deflated even more when the door opened again and her brother entered the house.  
  
"Hey, little sis," Souta greeted her. Noticing the cast, he added, Rough night?"  
  
Souta Higuashi was almost as perfect as their father-intelligent and controlled. He had graduated last year, but was taking a semester off before starting college to train harder, and to "look out for" his little sister.  
  
Right then Souta's brown hair was tousled, and Kagome saw a smear of blood on her dark blue jeans as if she had wiped a knife clean. She had just obviously been fighting, and she had just as obviously won.  
  
Souta patted his sister's shoulder as he passed toward the stairs. "Rest up. The world will survive without you for a week or so."  
  
So tell me how is it? Pleaz review. Thaz you very much.!!!!!!!!!  
  
REVIEW, REVIEW he, he, he!! 


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3  
  
AU: the vampire in the story does not have to have black eyes, black hair. It could be any color.  
  
Seven-thirty-five is a beastly hour to begin school, Kagome thought, as she open her locker. The bell rang and she sighed. Hopefully being the new girl would excuse her tardiness. It certainly had no other perks. She thought fleeting of the hunting companions she had left behind, with whom she had crashed bashes and stalked the darkest corners of the city. By morning, rarely had a blade been left clean.  
  
She forcibly banished such thoughts. She was here now, and it was time to begin this new life.  
  
Her first block was American history, and though she located it easily the class had already begun when she slipped through the door.  
  
"Kagome Higurahi?" the teacher confirmed as Kagome turned over the folded pink pass form the office. Mr. Tama was balding, tired-looking man whose crisp suit pants and shirt seemed out of place in the high school. He gestured toward the class. "Take a seat... there's one open next to Miroku-"  
  
"Actually, someone's sitting there," one of the boys in the back of the room called. As Kagome's attention turned to Miroku, she realized that he looked vaguely familiar, but she couldn't place his face in her memory. He had looked up just long enough to see who had come in the door, and was now writing something in a note book. The desk next to him appeared empty to Kagome; the chair was vacant.  
  
Mr. Tama looked surprised, but he skimmed the class again.  
  
"There's a seat here," someone called, and Kagome glances to see who had spoken.  
  
Sliver hair, fair skin, golden eyes. Vampire. She recognized him instantly, but Mr. Tama was already hustling her toward the empty seat.  
  
"Sesshoumaru Takamada," the leech said, introducing himself as she slid in to her chair. He nodded to across the class. "That's my sister, Sango." The girl he had gestured to waved slightly. Though her hair was black, the resemblance between the siblings was marked-including the mild vampiric aura.  
  
"Nice to meet you," she answered politely, though inside she grimaced. This could be a very long year.  
  
The aura of the vampire beside her was so faint that her skin wasn't even tingling. He was either very young of very weak, and she could tell that he did not feed on human prey. Probably SingleEarth, harmless as Kikyou had said. His sister was almost as weak, and although her aura showed a hint of human blood-probably from one of the plethora of humans at SingleEarth willing to bare their throats-it was obvious she did not kill when she hunted. Neither of them would be able to sense Kagome's aura, so unless they knew her by sight, they would likely assume that she was just another human.  
  
Mr. Tama was talking to her again, and she turned her attention back to him. "Kagome as you'll see, I like to begin class with a conversation about current events, to keep us involve in the present as well as the history." Raising his voice to address all the students, he asked, "Now, who has something to share?"  
  
The number of hands raised-none-was not overly surprising. Most of the students looked like they were still asleep.  
  
"I know its early," Mr. Tama said, encouragingly, "but you are allowed to wake up anytime now. Who heard the news last night? What happened in our world?"  
  
Finally a few hands tiredly rose, but most of the students had better things to do. The girl sitting in front of Kagome was reading an English assignment. Nearby, another student was doing Spanish homework. The teacher was either obvious, or he just didn't care. The news story that was begin repeated by a girl in the first row wasn't all that fascinating, anyway.  
  
"Did you just move in?" Sesshoumaru asked, his voice quiet to avoid the teacher's attention. He had a slight accent-not quiet a drawl, but smooth and unhurried, with a hint of south.  
  
Kagome nodded, trying to keep a small portion of her attention focused on the dull classroom conversation, while keeping the rest on the two vampires. "My mother got a job, teaching in the next town." It was a plausible lie, which she had come up with earlier.  
  
Mr. Tama moved back to the Civil War and Kagome took notes furiously for an excuse to avoid Sesshoumaru's attempts at conversation. The class was dull, and she already knew most of the information, but if she made a good impression now, Mr. Tama was more likely to cut her some slack later.  
  
Sesshoumaru's silence lasted only until the bell,. "How'd you hurt your arm?" he asked as Kagome awkwardly shuffled papers into her backpack after class.  
  
"Thrown off a horse," Kagome lied effortlessly. "She's usually a sweet creature, but something spooked her." As she lifted the heavy backpack, she wondered how in the world humans could possibly carry these things around all day. Her witch blood made Kagome stronger than an average human-her five-foot-four, 87-pound body could bench-press 400 pounds-but wondered how the humans managed.  
  
"Do you need help with that?" Sesshoumaru offered, gesturing to the bag. "What class do you have next?"  
  
"Chemistry," she answered. "I can handle it."  
  
"I didn't mean to suggest you couldn't," Sesshoumaru responded smoothly. "You just shouldn't have to bother. I've got biology next, anyway, so our classes are near each other."  
  
She examined his expression, but he appeared sincere. For some reasons, he was honestly trying to play the part of a human teenage boy-an unusually polite one, but humans nevertheless.  
  
She didn't wasn't to make a scene, so she surrendered her backpack, and Sesshoumaru carried it without effort, which did not surprise her. If she could lift 400 pounds, as a weak vampire he could probably bench-press a ten-wheeler with about as much effort.  
  
"Thanks," she forced out, glad the words sounded sincere.  
  
Though her chemistry class was blessedly human, Sesshoumaru's sister was in sculpture with Kagome for the third block of the day.  
  
Kagome skills with clay were minimal; she had signed up for this class mainly so she could do something low stress without homework. She'd be lucky if she could make a ball. Sango, on the other hand, had a great deal of talent, which helped Kagome place her in a way that the girl's weak aura had not: Kagura's line.  
  
Kagura was the fourth fledgling of Siete, creator of all the vampires. Though Kagome had never met her, the woman was rumored to be stunning in form and fierce in temper. She was a lover of all the arts, as were almost all her descendents. Naraku, with whom Kagome had had her uncomfortable run- in the night before was Kagura's first fledging.  
  
All these thoughts passed though Kagome's mind quickly as she watched Sango craft a young man's figure in the soft clay, humming quietly to herself as she worked. He sat upon a rustic bench, a violin perched on his shoulder. The bow was a fine coil of clay supported by a piece of wire at its neck.  
  
Sango looked up from her art work and notice Kagome watching.  
  
"That's really impressive," Kagome offered, surprised to find her words completely sincere.  
  
"Thanks." Sango smiled, looking back at the form. "But I cant get the face quite right." She indicated the shapless globe where the features should be, surrounded by carefully etched hair.  
  
"Better than mine."  
  
Sango laughed lightly. "Considering you just started today and you're only working with your left hand, it's not bad."  
  
The vampire carefully wrapped her figure in plastic so it would not dry, and then shifted over to offer suggestions on Kagome's project, which was a sickly-looking clay dog. They worked together for the last ten minutes of class, during which Kagome almost forgot what she was talking to.  
  
"You could put a wire in his tail so it wouldn't fall like that. What kind of dog is it." Sango asked.  
  
Kagome shrugged. "I don't really know. My mother doesn't like dogs, so I've never had one."  
  
In fact, Dominique hated dogs. She was very against animals and witches mixing; the Higurashi line was one of the few that had never used familiars in its magic.  
  
"Its could kind of look like a lab, if you square off the nose," the girl suggested. Under Sango's expert assistance the smooth white clay turned into an almost-recognizeable animal.  
  
"What do have next?" Sango asked as they packed the dog in plastic.  
  
"Lunch, I think."  
  
"Great! You're with Sesshoumaru and me." The girl's exuberance was infections, but still Kagome hesitated at Sango's implied invitation. She could be sociable during class, but there were pages of laws on the Higurashi books detailing how far any relations with vampires could go. While the school cafeteria was not mentioned by name, Kagome was pretty sure it would be considered unnecessary associations.  
  
Still Sango walked with her through the halls, and even followed Kagome to her lcker when she tried to use it an excuse to drop the vampire.  
  
Inside the locker, on the top shelf, Kagome noticed she had not put there: a white piece of paper, on which a profile had been drawn carefully in pencil. She immediately recognized the figure as herself; her hair spilled over her shoulder and onto the desk as she wrote.  
  
Sango just shrugged when she saw the drawing and gave an understanding smile as Kagome in light script in the bottom corner. ST. It was from Sesshoumaru; he had probably drawn it while sitting right to her in history class, when Kagome had been trying to ignore him. 


	4. Authors Note

Hey ppl its BlackMoon001. Here to say that I will hold the Shattered Mirror story for a little longer. I will hold it longer is because of my Archery and Fencing Tournament. I will probably hold it until the middle of December.

BlackMoon001


End file.
